The End
by refracted
Summary: So write down every little thing that makes you love me.
1. Prologue

If you do not like tragedy, I suggest you do not attempt to read this story.

* * *

**I**

_prologue_

* * *

There was no going back now.

As he set foot in his comforting Japanese home in Konoha, his mind was already adjusted to his life-changing decision. His dark eyes drifted around the cultural decorated room whilst unconsciously smelling the sweet aroma. The man's eyes softened as they landed on the dazzling, emerald eyes of his wife. She immediately ran into his arms as she whispered, "Welcome back home, Sasuke-kun."

It was the exact second his heart shattered; _life changing _was an understatement.

She had thought that he had came back from another mission. After all, Sasuke did have the usual, sharp katana strapped to his back. As she removed her head from his chest, Sasuke's eyes returned to the normal, emotionless colour. "Yes... I am back, Sakura." Sakura knew that something was wrong; he wouldn't normally be dull like this.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Her caring, warm voice melted Sasuke's cold and frozen insides. This kind of loving voice would be the only one he'd ever hear. Sasuke did not reply, though, but he gathered her up in his strong arms, holding her in a possessive and protective form, his black bangs shadowing his eyes of unnoticeable guilt and hurt. Sakura's breathing shallowed as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Sasuke always had this effect on her; it was almost bittersweet.

He also knew, just as well, that she'd held so much love and care for him—it could never be enough, he could never get tired of it.

As his orbs travelled to the snowy landscape behind the window, Sasuke was captured in the deep thoughts of indecision that were slowly swallowing him in. He should've allowed himself to be swallowed. This was a big mistake. But being the 'prideful' and stubborn person he was, he stuck with his decision that he had began with. Sasuke's eyes turned back onto Sakura, who was watching him cautiously, patient.

"Sakura." He said it crudely, but it sounded as if he was sorry for something, as if he wished it could've been some other way through this. But Sakura didn't understand; her eyebrow just raised, confused by the emotion coming from his voice. There was nothing for him to be sorry for - he didn't throw her away in emotionless feelings or use her as a baby-machine as others had reckoned - neither did they have anything to have another way out of.

Or so she thought.

But he did have a lot of things to be sorry for, and if there were another path, he would take it. If it was possible.

Sasuke said her name again.

Sakura was slowly getting more worried by the second, thinking something must've been wrong for him to act like this. Even if he was a little like an ice-cube, he was never like this. All she could do was stare up at him, convincing herself everything was okay_. _But, it was then, when he advanced. Her eyes gradually turned fearful as the katana became unloose, being gripped by his right hand. But Sakura couldn't say anything. She trusted him. With her life.

Funny that.

And Sasuke couldn't say anything, because nothing he could say could change what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry," was all he muttered. It was all he could say. He didn't know what else to. After all, she was falling. She was falling, falling and falling. Could he ever catch her? Yes.

**But.**

Not even a sorry can stop death.

As the katana pierced her stomach, her eyes filled with incredible hurt. His did too, but three times worse. They didn't last as long, though. He had promised to himself that he'd keep himself strong, and that he wouldn't break down and cry no matter how much he wanted to. Just for her. As the blood dripped down from the wound and her red lips, he tried so hard to not scream out to everybody and why this world had to be this way. Sasuke just watched her fall, the holes in his heart becoming bigger by each increasing drop of blood and tears.

But Sakura didn't cry because she hated him, or because, he killed her, or because this was betrayal. She only cried because it hurt. Because she was a nice, understanding person. _Because she was Sakura_. She could only partially understand this, since she didn't have the life to say 'why,' like she would've if she could. Her eyes drifted back to Sasuke's, and she smiled... contradictory.

(Because she loved him.)

She smiled because his eyes were crying.

Even if tears weren't coming out.

* * *

He caught her in the end.

No matter how much he didn't want to. He had told himself he wouldn't, and he would just leave her there and walk out, like he had done when he left her in the beginning. How he wished he could just go back to the start. Sasuke caught her because she was fucking important. How the heck in any _hell _could he not? He had grew to love her, and he had grew to protect her. What the hell was he doing now, or doing here?

Sasuke shook his head at the thoughts of ever wanting to abandon her. He just wanted to believe he could do that. But we all believe what we want, anyway. Instead, he did the complete opposite. He held her strongly in his arms, caressing her cheek and closing her once open eyelids with his hands gently. Giving her one last kiss on her cold lips, he bridal-style carried her in their bed, and nostalgia took it's victim.

The victim was him.

Sasuke placed her in their bed slowly, covering her amongst the sheets as if she was only _sleeping._ But, he was just_ dreaming. _She was dead, dead and dead. He shut his eyes closed at the realisation, not wanting to deal with it. If he was a wolf, he would've howled at the moon. If he didn't have pride, he would've killed himself right there, right then. But the damn pride was the thing that got him here in the first place, and he wasn't a wolf. He just cursed himself of his weaknesses as he turned his back on her, hands scrunching into fists _so _hard that they bled. The bleeding increased, making Sasuke's vision faint, and he fell into a... just a _black hole. _If only this was a black hole that would kill him.

It was then that he saw his twelve-year-old self.

The first time he met Sakura.


	2. Rain

**Why did Sasuke kill Sakura? **This will be answered as the story progresses.

I decided not to write every detail of the journey as that would be too much of a recount.

* * *

**II**

_rain_

* * *

From the moment they met, he never found her anything different.

She was just a normal, pink-haired fangirl in his team. Back then, he would've chose not to have her in his team in the first place. However, don't judge books by their cover. The first time they met was in front of that bench... her babbling about how Naruto was so stuck-up because he wasn't scolded by his parents. At first, this stung him on the inside, feeling quite an offended emotion. Even though he didn't care about Naruto at this time, he snapped back at her, explaining why that wasn't true. But he expected her to just ignore his ramblings, and hug him crazily like a fangirl.

But she didn't.

He heard her gasp, and he could feel her face creasing with... understanding_? _"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft, gentle—and it was what captivated him. She took the first step to owe a place in his heart. His anger bubbled all the way back down, because he never had heard that question for five years now. His mind was filled with thousands of thoughts, and she was one of them. However, he had no choice but to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're annoying." Why aren't you like everyone else?

He walked away, not being unaware by the second gasp - painful this time - and as his back was to her, she didn't notice the small smile that came to his face. He was not happy that he had caused her to be worried and hurt; he was happy that somebody, for once, actually cared. Somebody cared for Uchiha Sasuke, the emotionless avenger of Konoha.

Still walking away in her view, her eyes lower to the ground, pondering if they're too different to be together like her daydreams. He is stunning, strong, mysterious, mesmerizing with his beautiful onyx eyes, jet-black, soft hair and muscular figure. And she... she is the weak, embarrassed, shallow girl that has pink hair in which everybody reckons as fake, emerald eyes and an average figure. She still has a lot to learn that not everybody sees her that way.

And at twelve years of age, he speaks of the statement (_notaninsult_) that is to be repeated many times to come.

* * *

"Start!"

It is their first mission: the mission to collect at least one of the two bells that their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, is holding. Both Sasuke and Sakura hide, but obvious to the both of them, their new-found team-mate, Uzumaki Naruto has a tendency to be straightforward and stay in the open. After many failures that Naruto encounters of trying to brag and take a bell, Sasuke finds the opportunity to attack Kakashi with several fatal kunais, but, instead fails as well in much dismay, running off for a new hiding place.

He is known to the fact that she is following his every running steps, but wonders why she bothers to follow him, as if she's worried. He shakes his head as he runs, telling himself that it can't be true. As her footsteps disappear in the distance, he sighs in relief. But that relief is short-lived as he hears her scream, realizing it as her instantly. However, this time, he can't tell himself that he doesn't care.

He also curses himself on why he bothered remembering her voice.

The next time he finds her, she is on the ground, her eyes closed.

He mutters things that are incoherent as he remembers their past encounter, of her fainting and screeching exclamations of why his head was in the ground, and that he was talking. He sighs, accepting the fact that she had possibly driven herself crazy worrying about him. He knocks off the thought once again, taking time to look at his face. He wonders why he's bothering to wait for her, but it doesn't stop him. He notices how she looks like an angel, her pink hair spilled on the ground perfectly_, _her lips pink and fine; and he can't ignore the fact that she looks like she's sleeping so peacefully.

Possibly because he hasn't seen that picture, even of himself, for five years as well.

He waits for a couple more minutes, and her eyes flutter open like a butterfly that has just emerged from it's cocoon. Her eyes are soft at first, but then they turn happy as she collides with him - or tries - but he uses his first mind function, which is to stop her. However, she doesn't yell things such as: "I love you!" or any false assumption, she screams: "You're alive!"

He thought that nobody had once cared that he was.

A few minutes later, the bell rings, indicating that the mission time is over.

He curses, once again, angrily at letting time past so fast. He doesn't curse her for slowing him down, he curses _himself _for allowing himself to do so. He doesn't spare her another glance, and just stalks off into the distance. She watches him with speculative eyes, murmuring to herself that they're definitely too different... she had never met somebody so determined.

As the three meet, Naruto is tied against a wooden trunk; Sasuke and Sakura are eating their lunch. Sasuke, for the first time, decides to care about Naruto. He states, "Naruto will be weak if he receives no food." Sakura peers over at him just as Sasuke does to her, and she nods, unwillingly; reluctant. Sasuke realizes that this is the first thing she does for him, even if she hates Naruto's guts. He watches Sakura feed the food to Naruto, even more reluctantly, but Naruto seems pretty happy.

Sasuke cannot help but to notice that she acts like his mother.

They are suddenly covered by large gusts with wind.

The trio are unknown that Kakashi was behind a nearby tree, but they thought that he would've been angry. In fact, he had been smiling. Kakashi thinks about what to do, and he decides to trick the three of them. Sasuke stands his ground, holding himself in a defensive stance. Sakura is incredibly frightened, which doesn't go unnoticed by the both of Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi growls in their face, shouting angry comments on the way that they fed Naruto. The three state that they acted like a team, and it is then, when Kakashi's furious tone lightens, and he states: "You pass."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all peer at Kakashi questionably, who is smiling at them in a happy expression. Sasuke slowly closes his eyes, smiling for the first time in view. Sakura calms down, giving out a relieved sigh, but Naruto doesn't seem to believe that. Sasuke and Sakura stand up, both content, and walk off with Kakashi. Naruto, however, is stuck to the wooden log.

Sasuke is relieved that his team can all get through—the first step of being social.

* * *

It starts raining darkly as they walk home.

Kakashi departs, leaving the two with a simple wave. Sakura slowly peers to Sasuke, who is hunched over in his drenched form, as if rain is his worst enemy. She speaks, in that softened tone. "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" This is the first time she utters the suffix, and something triggers inside him. However, he decides to stay distant. "Hn." He mutters, looking down at the ground, deep in thought.

(He hates the rain because that was the weather on the night of the Uchiha massacre.)

"Do you think we should stay under shelter until it calms down?" She shivers, her voice hardly able to be heard. He hears it well enough, though, but he shakes his head otherwise. She still watches him, and realizes that he is cold, shivering slightly, and it looks like he's trying to prevent himself to do so. She looks back at herself, inspecting the jacket she is wearing. She frowns, removing the jacket.

He glances at her as he hears the sound of a zipper, and her eyes look like she's thinking of all the reasons why she shouldn't be doing this, and that she'd be cold. But as soon as she looks up back to him, her eyes turn gentle, and her arms stick out. "Have it." She murmurs slightly, her once-dried hair getting wet noticeably, however, she doesn't seem to care.

He shakes his head once again, pushing the hoodie back to her.

"No." He replies simply, but that's what makes her smile. The second he sees her bright smile at the corner of his eye, he already feels warm. She is angelic, he thinks unconsciously, thinking that her smile would light up the whole town. As they walk in silence, him getting more and more drenched by the second but warmed by the thoughts of the girl next to her, her smile disappears as they reach her house. She turns on her heel, and he watches her. "Thank you." She murmurs, and he thinks why she does. "Sasuke-kun." She gives him another one of _those smiles_ once again, and before she enters her house, he says a remote "hn."

At their first day together, he realizes that he doesn't hate the rain so much anymore—and to the human eye, it would seem that he's one of those people who sees her differently.

He smirks as he walks off, and she grins again, watching him from her window.


	3. Mist

**III**

_mist_

* * *

"We're having our first mission! Believe it!"

Naruto exclaimed, thrusting his arms up in the air. Sasuke had a bored look on his face: the normal hands in his pockets. Sakura was looking at Naruto as if he was an idiot, which, maybe; he indeed was. They were on the outskirts of Konoha, walking on the road that had led outside Konoha's Gate. It was a plain sort of road, with only a few trees. Putting that aside, their first mission wasn't really eye-appealing—it was one of to protect a man, assumably named Tazuna. Naruto, of course, had resented such a boring mission, but both Sasuke and Sakura didn't have much of a comment. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi was, of course, leading the group.

As the five of them walked through the forest, curious Sakura decided to ask some questions about the Land of Waves, which Kakashi willingly answered. Sasuke kept to his own thoughts, fumbling between the memories of him and his own need to make this 'useless' mission end faster. Still walking across the grassy road, Kakashi was the first to spot the fault in the road, being the observant and speculative person he was.

A puddle.

Not deciding to mention it, the group followed on, only to be shortly ruined by Naruto.

On a high yell of protest, Naruto threw a kunai heavily in the middle of no where after the building 'contest' between him and Sasuke. The competition had started along the lines of who was in the front of the group, or, in their eyes - who was leading the group. This gradually increased the walking speed of each Naruto and Sasuke; quite a humorous and inaccurate approach to who was stronger. Naruto, being a boy and disliking Sasuke, obviously had a new-found taste of wanting to better than Sasuke. Even Sasuke himself, despite his sensible and quiet manner, had competitive feeling in his stomach, and maybe pride to impress Sakura. And Sakura had thought she was the one that needed to do the impressing...

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura's high-pitched screech filled through the trees, but Naruto looked at the space he had thrown a kunai to in determination. Sasuke smirked lightly after hearing Sakura's disliked to this, as well as at Naruto's imbecilic act, but kept his stoic expression nevertheless. Tazuna was about to burst at how idiotic he could possibly be, possibly planning at how many profanities he could throw at him, and Kakashi just watched curiously at Naruto's choice of random kunai throwing. Sakura headed over to the kunai, and Sasuke felt an unknown emotion build up in him - as if he needed to protect her if something suddenly launched up.

In just their first mission, he feels that he needs to be the one to protect her.

"It's. A. Bunny! NARUTO! Look what you did!"

Naruto's determined demeanor disappeared as Sakura's expression looked as if she would bolt him to a bloody pulp, with Sasuke swallowing his chuckles. "U-uh, well, you see..." Naruto quickly muttered with his words nervously, "I-it was just an—" He ran fast to the bunny, snatching it from Sakura's hands and cuddling it. "—I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He continued at the bleeding rabbit whilst pushing his head soothingly against the rabbit's, and Sakura put her hands on her hips, acting as the _I'm not impressed_ type.

Sasuke uttered a 'pathetic' under his breath before continuing to walk off, but was paused by Kakashi's wonderings on why exactly the rabbit was _white, _on a sunny day. The rest of the four watched Kakashi think with a thoughtful expression on his face, and they all contributed with... nothing. Simply put, not all of them could care. Actually, all of them didn't. Sasuke couldn't care less, Naruto didn't know what the heck he was talking about, Sakura tried to understand and Tazuna was in his own world.

They were _all _in their own world when Kakashi got hit by tens of kunais, flying to the ground in blood.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sakura screamed, and Sasuke immediately responded to that, spinning around and turning to his sensei. They all stared in shock, not believing that he got taken down so easily, but it was usual from enemies that kept themselves hiding - a natural surprise ambush. Not having time to recover from their shock, laughs from their enemies were heard from behind. Sakura and Naruto shook, scared, as they turned around, but Sasuke and Tazuna managed to keep themselves together.

Naruto happened to be the first person to be targeted.

Watching Naruto get advanced by two unknown ninjas, Sasuke knew better than to throw away his dislike for the dumbass and to save him. Which is what he did, flinging his own trick against a tree, effectively trapping them. As soon as he did, he attacked the two, kicking them into each other and flying off in front of them. Tazuna, Naruto and Sakura all looked at Sasuke in shock with his flowing ability of attacking his enemies with such agility. However, being the stubborn and persisting enemy ninjas they were, they went for Tazuna, but he was quickly guarded by Sakura and her kunai. It couldn't be denied that Sakura thought she would be too weak to defend against the rogue ninja, but she shut out all of those thoughts and to concentrate.

Sasuke was aware of the attack being held against Sakura and Tazuna, and he got his first taste of anger for somebody wanting to hurt someone else he cared for.

_No!_

Sasuke's mind pounded madly as he appeared in front of Sakura, guarding her with both of his arms, his stance like a lion awaiting it's prey. His eyes arched with the slightest emotion of wrath as the enemy came closer and closer, Sasuke hissing 'stay back' to Sakura. He wouldn't let her get hurt. He just wouldn't, he wouldn't—

The ninja was captured by the one and only Hatake Kakashi before even reaching the three.

—He didn't need to. Sasuke inwardly sighed, but gave out an annoyed expression, calling Kakashi a show off. It was quite questionable to why he would say such a thing, and Sasuke even asked himself the same. _Could it be that I wanted to still save... her? _Sasuke thought, but then he grunted, ignoring the question. He didn't have time to think of such trivial things. Turning his head to the rest, Sasuke watched Kakashi inform Naruto that he had a wound in his hand and that it was highly dangerous; being poisoned.

Naruto was quickly intimidated, but refused to go back to Konoha, even not listening to Sakura's bids that they should go back as well. However, after he took one listening of Sakura's questions to Kakashi on whether they should and him slowly accepting it, Naruto's anger grew, realizing two things: They thought he was weak, and in fact, he had done nothing in the failed surprise ambush of the two enemy ninja. Cutting a sharp kunai through his wound, pairs of eyes watched him, surprised at his act. However, his act was stupid to them.

But, it was just Naruto, and that was just how Naruto does to take his first steps to become a _hero._

* * *

They floated, _drifted _peacefully on the waters of the Land of Waves.

It was almost impossible not to fall asleep in the slow dwelling of the boat, with the water being so sparkling light-grey with the quiet 'wishy-wash' sound; added with the mist surrounding them that was soft and thickening. As Tazuna and Kakashi kept their watch, Naruto and Sakura found themselves closing their eyes, their bodies lying lazily across the wood of the boat. Sasuke, being the alert person kept his eyes open and awake. He noticed Sakura's light breathing, making a silent but noticeable sound.

She was lying next to him, but not close enough that she was touching him. She was less than a metre or so away, her eyes closed delicately and the mist slightly covering the contents of her lounging body. He let a dim smile cover on his face, it _had _been a long day. Sighing to himself in slight relief, he decided to lay down himself. Finding it surprisingly comforting and wary; he took one look of the girl next to him before his eyes closed.

The first day that Team 7 slept together.


	4. Night

**IV**

_night_

* * *

"Wake up, lazy bums."

Tired eyes opened to the view of their sensei and Tazuna. It was pretty obvious that the first thing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought was the perverted use of 'bums,' especially by their hentai-reading Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke lightly glared at Kakashi before getting up, leaving Kakashi to cough a laugh. Sakura's eyes were speculative and judging, but Naruto, well... he's just trying to figure out the reason why he did use 'bums' instead of 'heads.' The five's eyes widened the smallest or the largest bit as the view of a peaceful town came visible.

"This is the village we're helping? They seem perfectly fine." Naruto said in a shallow manner, leaving Sasuke to shake his head and Sakura to control her thoughts of wanting to whack him at the comment. Kakashi scratched his head, sighing, as Tazuna didn't damn want to say anything. "Well, Naruto... everything hasn't been going perfectly fine at all. That's the last of the things they could be..." Kakashi trailed off, but safely adding, "...unfortunately." Sasuke, being the adventorous and leader type, started walking in front of the other four, pacing slowly and keeping the front of his view in alert and measureable length.

"Sasuke. Stop." Kakashi ordered, but it was calm. Sasuke turned his head round slightly, only to see Kakashi's face as he needed to. Sasuke's sensei's finger jabbed to the house door next to him, and Sasuke knew immediately that this was a sign for the house that they were staying at. Sighing, Sasuke walked back to the group, his onyx eyes drilling heat into the other four as he approached them, not wanting comments for being too wonderous. Whilst wanting to enter the house to escape the chilling cold that was surrounding them, Naruto, Kakashi and Tazuna rushed through; blocking the route for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sighed, once again, in a tired way.

Peering over to Sakura as a signal to go in first, he met watching and caring eyes. _Those _eyes again. They were almost annoying to him. It was as if they were unwanted; they made him think too much. And he shouldn't be thinking about trivial things—females were included in the trivial list. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sasuke nodded Sakura to move in first again, but only to be not listened to. Sakura walked over to him quietly, and Sasuke watched in curious questioning.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she approahced him, standing behind the Uchiha as the male turned his head towards her, his eyes disapproving. Sakura stepped back the smallest pace at the coldness of his eyes, clear that he didn't want any close contact. Sasuke's eyes glared into hers, but, somehow, they didn't share the same icy warning as he did earlier. "Sakura," Sasuke's voice was that unusual soft again as he gazed into her waiting emerald orbs, "Don't get involved with me. Just—" Sasuke paused, looking down, his lips fumbling; showing that he didn't know exactly what to say. He took in a small breath, looking back at her, his eyes this time completely filled with emotionless nothing. "Just. Don't interfere with me."

As he walked into the house, he didn't see her shatter for the first time for him.

* * *

Shaken by their past meeting, Sakura didn't eat much at the table.

The four (not including Tazuna as he already knew the house owners) were introduced to Tazuna's grandson, Inari, and the boy's mother. The four noticed that Inari was unusually quiet and emotionless, but that really wasn't anything new, until Sakura mentioned the ripped out part of a, what seemed to be, family picture. It was then that the dark-brown headed boy started to fall down with his tears, escaping to his room. Sasuke watched the boy, and it was unknown to all of them that it was a look of empathy. He knew exactly what was going on here - the dealing of a death - and losing. Sasuke looked to Sakura, whose eyes were filled with sympathy but you could see the sadness, Naruto's who were angry as Inari had past disagreed to the term of 'hero,' and Kakashi's who were just plain.

Kakashi nodded over to Naruto, which didn't go unnoticed, telling the blonde that he had gone a little too far in arguing with a boy he didn't even know. Kakashi sighed quietly, following the boy who had now went outside on the bay verandas, weeping silently. "Hey..." Kakashi murmured. Inari didn't bother to reply. Unbeknowst to the duo, Sasuke was watching them, his eyes re-assessing memories of his own past. "You shouldn't listen to Naruto and what he says..." Kakashi continued, "He doesn't know what to think at times, like you. Maybe. Well, all I could say is that Naruto's quite like you out of all of us." Sasuke inwardly shook his head, knowing it was himself who knew what it felt like. And he was probably right.

When Sasuke came back to the table after watching the blending two outside, Sakura was asking Tazuna what had happened with Inari and Tazuna brought a hankerchief up to his gradually filling eyes, beginning the sadenning tale of sacrifice. Now knowing the full story that Inari's once father had been killed in front of his own eyes for protecting their town and enhancing them with hope and happiness which was quickly destroyed, Naruto couldn't help but to feel guilty. As the three headed to bed leaving Tazuna and Kakashi to discuss some things, Naruto started arguing in the bedroom of where they should sleep. Typical.

"_I _am sleeping next to Sakura-chan, teme!" Naruto yelped obsessively, tugging his bed next to Sakura's, who was reluctantly trying not to disagree. She had told herself to be nice to him, afterall. Naruto pushed his fist up to the air, congratulating his win. "Yeah, you suck, teme." Naruto grinned childishly at Sasuke, but the Uchiha knew well enough that Naruto was talking and acting like a child just to annoy him.

"Dobe. You're an idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath, setting up his own quilts. "Sakura's in the middle, so we're both next to her. Dumb ass." Naruto sheepishly smiled and scratched his head at Sasuke's obvious reply, trying hard to think of an excuse; but coming up with nothing.

Sakura had said nothing in this short dispute, but only had snuggled herself in the middle, already feeling tired. Hearing Sasuke's heavy body thump on the wooden floor and Naruto to already start snoring, she smiled. Her eyes looked around at the dark background, not seeing anything but black colour. She sighed contently, turning on her side to face Sasuke, unexpectedly meeting red eyes; which partially scared the _crap _out of her. "Sasuke-kun!" She screeched as soft as she could, shaken by his casting. "W-What are you doing with your _Sharingan _on?" She shakingly looked around, suspecting that he was on some sort of undercover mission or something crazy—to kill them all, of course, in her imaginative mind.

She was even more shocked when she heard him chuckle.

...

He _chuckled._

CHUCKLED.

Even if it was the most smallest and pathetic attempt she had ever heard, she could pass that as a _chuckle. _Even though it was pitch black, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes could see her eyes widen even more if it was possible, and he felt a smirk come up on his lips. "You don't honestly think I'm going to kill you, do you?" Sasuke's voice was velvet, amused. Sakura's eyes glared at him. "Well, g-give me another good reason why you would've had your freaking Sharingan on, for God's sake!" Sakura muttered, not pleased with the fact that whispering was surprisingly frustrating and hard. Sasuke rolled his eyes in the darkness. "What's wrong with practising?" He asked, as if it was something everybody did everyday. Sakura nearly fell out of her bed, which, er... _was _on the flat ground.

"What's _wrong?_" She questioned, flinging her arms up in the air. Sasuke smirked again, being quite entertained. "People sleep at night time, Sasuke-kun. You don't wake them up with these freakish horror movie character eyes! It's unbearable!" Sakura sulked, going back under her covers, shivering at the thought of horror movies and killers. Herself and horror movies did _not _go well together. She shuddered as she felt Sasuke's chakra coming closer, and his hand being placed on her quilt. She could even feel his coldness from there, and the quilt was damn thick.

"I hardly sleep, Sakura." Sasuke's voice was quiet, but she heard a small ounce of sadness in it, and it immediately became a question for her. "...I _can't _sleep." Sasuke's sigh was painful, and she finally realized that it would've been his nightmares of his family. She never really knew much of the Uchiha Family, but she knew that something terrible had happened in the past. Unknown to her, however, his eyes were slowly passing on her body. "I... like... to watch people sleep." Sasuke admitted extremely softly, as if it was a shame. Sakura smiled and inwardly giggled under her covers, but still snatched some in her hands to pull over so he wouldn't see.

Trying hard not to blush, Sakura spoke under her breath, "I thought you wanted me not to interfere with you." She felt Sasuke shrug, but could feel that his emotionless facade was back. "Hn." Sasuke muttered, not wanting to reply to that comment. "I get to choose what happens, Sakura." The bubblegum-haired girl quietly laughed at his egotistical behaviour, but inside she was happy that he actually thought such a thing. He sighed tiredly, laying back into his sheets. "Go to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke murmured, his voice ordering but alluring. Sakura gently closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep quickly, despite Naruto's snoring which had increased into a loud volume.

Sasuke's watching eyes were like a moon over the world tonight.


	5. Blood

I am skipping the first Zabuza meeting.

* * *

**V**

_blood_

* * *

Sasuke had to admit he was content.

After all, he, and his team, had just survived their battle with Zabuza; and it was quite an achievement as their sensei had been held by a water barrier that Zabuza had summoned for half of the time. He was content because Naruto didn't screw anything up, Tazuna was alive, and Kakashi was able to break out of that _annoying _barrier. But, most of all, he was relieved that _Sakura _hadn't gotten hurt.

During the time of watching her sleep and having many sleepless nights himself - nobody ever understood his vast stamina and endurance to last through the day - he had grown very... protective_. _Very protective and possessive of her. And this was an unusual sensation for him, he had never felt protective or possessive of anyone before. That was... whathisname's job... before. He shook his head, shoving the thought of whatshisname into the back of his head, finally letting his thoughts drift back to the Haruno as a sense of calming down.

She calmed him down.

Well, she was extremely calm in her sleep, he had to note. Naruto was terribly uncalm, moving all over the place and snoring every second. She, however, fascinated the Uchiha. She hardly moved, and was the most quiet sleeper that he's ever seen. But, after seeing himself and Naruto sleep, he could be pretty bias. Thankfully, she didn't sleep talk, but she slept walk. He sighed at the thought. He knew it would've been pretty bad if she slept talk, especially about him. He couldn't dare to think of all the thoughts she would cause to erupt in his mind if that happened. However, her sleep walking was just as worse.

She always clung to him.

And, God, he was about a few metres away from her when she slept, and he didn't know how she could sense him while being asleep—to the extent that she found his arm and grabbed onto it, laying her head onto his pale skin. He didn't know why he didn't move her, or resulted into _him _trying to get off _her, _but it was when he found out of her calming ability. Even when sitting up, no covers over him, and the cold air tingling within his skin (he wore no clothes but boxers), when she was near, he always felt warmth. But, warmth was a synonym of many words. Light, heat, happiness...

It was none of that.

She made him feel loved.

(Needed, wanted.)

He didn't understand.

* * *

Walking outside onto the planks with his hands in his pockets, he still didn't understand.

Well, it was acceptable. Being through something like he had, it was hard to comprehend issues about... feelings. It practically took the whole of him to think of that word, after all, his ego contained the phrase of _emotions make you weak._ And he was letting her make him weak. He gritted his teeth, his hands in his pockets baring into fists. He didn't like the word _weak _either, the exact adjective that whatshisname had called him that very night a few years ago. Loosing one of his hands from his pockets, it collided with a wooden post amongst the house, breaking many bits of wood and partially breaking a crack through the pole.

And it had to be the moment that she walked outside.

"Sasuke-kun?" She had heard the noise of the splattering pole, the sound vibrating and shaking the planks beneath them. "Are you alright?" He did not answer to her questioning, otherwise he might grow fury to punch her himself. He shook his head inwardly, growling at the thought. How could he possibly think he could do that? God, he _was _really messed up in the mind. Turning to face her, he walked slowly past her, each creaking step paining the pink-haired girl inside; the silence becoming one of her most hated statistics of a person.

She was being thrown into silence repeatedly by him_, _and being kept there. She was being kept in the dark, not being answered. Or, maybe, she was just not that observant. Sighing at her confusion, she followed him, keeping a distance. She knew that she _had _to get used to his lack of replying, or even saying anything, for a fact; and the loads of grunts and made-up words such as "hn" that he often kept in his short vocabulary. As the two walked back into the house, they met Kakashi and Tazuna and Sasuke's eyebrow went up, thinking where Naruto was; as Sakura had noticed as well. Kakashi merely told him that he had went on his 'own mission.' However, the four of them continued to go to the bridge, finishing their mission.

Thinking that Momochi Zabuza was dead.

* * *

"Well, thanks for the...protectionand all, I'd better get setting up this bridge."

Tazuna thanked lightly, turning to the side on an angle, the half of his face showing to Team 7. Kakashi nodded simply, replying with a 'no problem.' The three other teenagers didn't say anything, but Sakura and Sasuke were a bit discouraged as this was the end of their mission. Quite boring, if you asked them. However, it was just the start. As the team headed to leave, large ounces of mist appeared around them, being even more _unusual _then the normal mist that they encounter each day at the Land of Waves. Kakashi, however, knew better; despite the confusion that was sweeping on his face as he went into a fighting stance.

The other two teenagers followed their sensei, going into fighting stances. "What's going on, sensei?" Sakura whispered, her emerald eyes peering around as the four of them drew themselves closer, swerving into a square-like shape. Kakashi didn't reply, but instead teleported to Tazuna, grabbed him and rifted back to their positions. It was then that the mist disappeared, revealing an alive and smirking Momochi Zabuza, and another male (or female) that they noticed to be the 'Anbu Member.'

So much for an Anbu Member.

* * *

The 'Anbu Member,' Kakashi realized, only really wore a mask.

And that was it.

Kakashi sighed at his fault, relaxing in his fighting stance, and the four of them collected in a straight line, facing Zabuza and the what-they-assumed-to-be boy. "Zabuza." Kakashi greeted, with an unimpressed and disappointed tone. Zabuza's smirk widened, amused by the faces of shock on the young teenagers in front of him. As the assassin's eyes passed through the two of them, he landed interestingly on Uchiha Sasuke; his eyebrow - if he had one - raising. The lips behind the white bandaging moved.

"So, I see, Haku... you have a competitor." The stare that Zabuza was giving to Sasuke did not go unnoticed by anyone, and Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke, guarding him.

"You're not going to touch him, Zabuza." Kakashi muttered, his voice hissing the 'Zabuza' lightly.

Zabuza's smirk disappeared, his face faking hurt. "Oh, I only merely wanted to see a fight between my Haku and your Sasuke." He replied, Sasuke reacting to that sentence. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the use of 'my,' thinking that the Haku character was only getting used by Zabuza for a partner.

However, Sasuke was more entertained with the thought of fighting another person, that might actually be competitive. He hadn't done that in a long time. On the other side, Naruto couldn't be disgusted as he wasn't here at all, but instead was no where to be seen. Sakura, of course, was worried, watching the anticipation on the Uchiha grow larger each second. She could see how his lips twitched, curling up into a smirk, his eyes turning into a darker black - if it was possible - and his eyebrows raise in the slightest bit.

"Interesting." Was all Sasuke murmured, but they all could hear the amusement in his voice. Zabuza chuckled, a horrid and sadistic sound. Haku, however, remained expressionless, even if he _did _have a mask. Nothing beneath that moved, and he was a frozen posture - until he was ordered by Zabuza.

"Go get him then, Haku." Zabuza's voice was higher, and Haku flung forward with incredible speed. "I wish your Sasuke good luck against my Haku's speed." Zabuza taunted, sneering at Kakashi as the grey-haired sensei watched his own student fly forward, equally fast, the air filling with dangerous excitement.

"I think you'd find that Sasuke is..." Kakashi smiled as he paused his sentence, watching Sasuke dodge Haku's kick, and countering with a swift one of his own. "...quite fast as well." Kakashi's smile became bigger as he remembered Sasuke's agility when he fought against him in the first mission that the team had, and then his fast manner with the assassins that they found along the rode. Zabuza watched in growing shock as Sasuke didn't get hit by 'his' Haku, and Haku's expression was slowly being covered by disappointment of his failure. Haku, giving out a frustrated grunt, took out some senbon and threw the sharp needles Sasuke's way; only to be avoided again as Haku watched in disappointment, flying away from the Uchiha.

_Not even once._ Haku thought in slight anger, but only to be replaced by interest, being quite impressed. "I see you are talented." Haku said in a monotonous voice as Sasuke stepped back as well, letting a few metres or so between them.

Zabuza grimaced. "I must say your kid has some agility." He admitted reluctantly, peering at Haku, his glance saying_ I know you have more than that. _Haku smiled under his mask, knowing only himself that he didn't use his full potential. However, demonstrating this as the end of the short fight, Haku went back to Zabuza's side, just as Sasuke had—but on guard and unwillingly, expecting some kind of surprise attack.

In which the smart Uchiha Sasuke was right.

Unfortunately.

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as Haku struck to Sasuke, turning into several pieces of... ice?

Her heart thumped wildly in worry as Sasuke looked around, a perplexed expression overcoming his face as he was caught inside. Kakashi jolted in his position, not knowing this technique at all, even after his thousands of abilities that he had copied. It was unfamiliar to him, but something inside the masked man made him think that it was dangerous. "Sasuke!" He remarked, running to the unknown technique, only to be stopped by Zabuza's quite large sword, blocking his way.

"Uh. Uh." Zabuza murmured, a grin covering his face. "Your fight is with me."

Kakashi's wide and shocked eyes travelled from the many ice particles to Zabuza, his orbs turning from surprised to hard and cold. "Yes." Was all Kakashi whispered, and then their fight was engaged. Kakashi threw his glance to Sakura, telling her secretly that she should guard Tazuna no matter what, which the pink-haired teenager understood immediately; but she was getting more increasingly worried for Sasuke's well being, her eyes watching past the vicious battle between Zabuza and Kakashi to where Sasuke was captured.

She watched, her eyes tearing up every second in pain, as Sasuke failed to block the tens of senbons flying his way - hitting him.

Sakura saw his first splatter of blood.

* * *

EDIT 06/11/11: Coming back to this story. :)


	6. Ice

**VI**

_ice_

* * *

This was more than horrid for Sakura to watch Sasuke being knocked down repetitively by icicles that were obviously more than just a match for him.

She had always known that Sasuke was both the persevering and resilient type of boy, but really, at twelve years old... how far could his physicality actually go? She felt so useless just standing by Tazuna and not being able to do anything. All she could do was hope for the best and that like all other times, Sasuke would get through, even if realistically it wasn't very likely.

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke had accordingly adapted to the pattern of Haku's attacks and was able to evade some of them, though it probably wasn't enough. He grunted in annoyance. He wouldn't accept that this boy who looked too strangely feminine was stronger than him. That was absolutely ridiculous to ever admit. The blood was streaking his face and the wounds began to burn, but he wouldn't give up. Uchihas were never the type to give up anyway, and maybe that would end up being the death of them.

Sasuke always had an inferiority and superiority complex: just one of the conflicting aspects of his persona. He wouldn't accept it when people were stronger than him, however when he did, he would obsess over it. At this stage, it was blatant that he wasn't being accepting. He wouldn't acknowledge that he was losing not only the battles, but also the war with Haku. The wound count was probably a devastating number as the icicles kept skimming by his skin, taunting him for an actual vital injury.

By the second, he was becoming weaker, and admittedly, he needed a saviour. Now, unlike the many other times of his life, he actually got what he wanted.

The sun-kissed blonde hair was unmistakable as it blasted through the ice arena. Sasuke saw the change of expression for Haku through the reflection of the many ice walls as he acknowledged the new arrival. Naruto's own expression was hard to comprehend; he was mortified by Sasuke's physical state, but at the same time, he never knew it would come to this for Sasuke. Though Naruto always acted like he was annoyed by Sasuke, he was aware of his strength and how much weaker he was himself. Even at the age of twelve Naruto was comparing himself with others... if they were more better to become the Hokage than him.

But at this time, Naruto knows that he has to act fast, and most of all, in sync with Sasuke. The two boys nod at each other in their own style of confirmation before working together to dodge all of the icicles, which fittingly enough have increased with their frequency. During the battle, Sasuke launches many flames from his mouth and Naruto creates his duplications, but unfortunately to no avail. The ice appears to be more unconquerable than they would've thought. This is the first time that fire does not melt ice though, Sasuke notes frustratingly.

Soon events start to become too much of strife. Both of the boys begin to get hit more and they cannot be saved by the antics of their sensei, Kakashi, as he is being all too well occupied by the time-wasting fight with Zabuza, who ironically enough is meant to be the assassin that gets ordeals done as quick as he can. With Kakashi, however, this doesn't seem to be his intention at all. The smug (and rather grotesque) smirk on Zabuza's face start to put Kakashi on an edge, but there is still the lingering concern of the safety of his students.

Unfortunately, Kakashi cannot see past than that of Sakura, and her defeated expression almost assures him that he should be glad that he can't check on his students.

* * *

Arguably, Naruto was becoming more injured than Sasuke, despite the fact that he had been there for a lesser time.

Though Naruto may have had the fox demon running inside of his veins, he was never that agile, and hence, he wasn't able to evade as easily as Sasuke. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't let his emotions come in the way of missions, but he couldn't help but to realise that he didn't want to save just Sakura, however that he also wanted to save Naruto. In truth, he wanted to save anyone he could. Sasuke needed that type of fulfilment that would save him from thinking that he wasn't just an absolute mistake in life.

As he watched his team mate being struck and struck again, Sasuke knew that Haku had opted to change his focus from him to Naruto. This decision infuriated him... was he not good enough to target? Did Haku think that he was a waste of time to bring down? Unbeknownst to Sasuke, these reasons had nothing to do with Haku's decision to change target. He merely did it because he knew Naruto would not be able to persist as far as Sasuke could.

Slowly, skimming attacks became vital attacks. The icicles were getting closer and closer to puncturing organs that were required for life. Sasuke kept on watching the icicles fly by and he felt relieved each time they missed said organs. But each time they flew by, they did inevitably get closer. It wouldn't be that much of time until they actually hit.

That time came faster than Sasuke had estimated. It seemed that Haku liked getting things done and over with, akin to Zabuza.

With his analytical eyes, Sasuke knew when the time came. He saw the exact icicle that was aimed for a vital organ and he knew that Naruto wasn't going to avoid that one. He was too busy avoiding others. At the path it was going, it was perfect marksmanship. Naruto wasn't going to stand a chance if that hit.

If it hit.

Sasuke didn't know why—but he wouldn't let that happen.

Evading the last icicles that he could, Sasuke flew in between all of the incoming spikes, swerving around in the arena and undoubtedly finding himself in front of Naruto... and taking the hit.

Everything stopped. _Even _Haku.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered. He was shocked beyond belief. Wasn't the avenger meant to have a heart of ice – even colder than the ones around him?

Sasuke stumbled at the impact of the vitally wounding icicle before slowly falling. "Dobe," was all he muttered, drifting into unconsciousness. Haku watched the ordeal and despite being allied to Zabuza, the boy was hardly as heartless as his 'master.' His expression didn't show any emotion, but he was appalled by Sasuke's choice of action. Haku, admittedly, respected him. Nonetheless, the battle had to continue, so he turned back to Naruto who looked mortified beyond belief.

_The battles have been lost, Naruto, _he thought to himself. _You have to win the war. If not for Sasuke, for yourself._

So, with a new-found determination, Naruto's now fiery eyes switched to Haku, blazing like an inferno.

* * *

Sakura was panicking.

She had seen Sasuke fall amongst the arena of icicles and knew that Haku wouldn't be aiming him anymore, but what if he was seriously injured? Even worse, what if he was going to _die_?

Had Sakura known that senbon only created unconsciousness and not death, she wouldn't have started crying.

She couldn't help it, though. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she felt more than just an infatuation, crush or obsession for Sasuke. She was actually concerned with his _well-being__, _and that was enough of a change for someone as young as her. She wanted more than anything to take Sasuke out of the atmosphere of danger, but she found herself relying on Naruto to succeed, for Sasuke would only ever be safe when the fight ended. She had to choke back all of the tension and bite her tongue for time being.

Sakura just hoped the two boys would come out alive... not just Sasuke this time, but Naruto as well.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was happening to him.

He was filling with fire and his entire self felt inflamed. It was an indescribable heat: it wasn't one that was at all negative, because it felt _good. _It felt like power, strength and mobility was being fuelled into his veins. It felt too good that it began to feel sinful. Naruto watched himself through the reflective ice walls that acted as mirrors and saw his eyes curling to a new burning red and the entirety of his body being framed by a glow of fury.

The icicles that pinned themselves into his body only felt like tickles to the skin, and he was no longer thrown back by them. Naruto continued to pulse forward and as an automatic reaction, Haku began to more rapidly interchange between the ice walls, but the criminal smile that appeared on Naruto's face told Haku that his chances were not that going to be all that positive.

Haku transported a few more times before a fist was launched into his face, the blunt force paralysing against the left side of his jaw. The ice wall broke, and following that, so did the others. Not only did the ice walls break, but also did his ANBU mask, which broke perfectly through the middle; an assuring indication of Naruto's strength. "Predictable," Naruto cackled uncharactistically before launching after Haku's flying form to perpetrate another punch to, this time, the right side of his jaw. The punches _hurt_—well, more than Haku had ever expected, and he knew amongst all of the dots of black beginning to blanch in his vision that this was because of anger.

As his head collided to the ground with a deafening crack, the last thing Haku saw was his blood spilling to the cement.

* * *

Haku should have been thankful for Naruto not being merciless, because after those two punches – though he was aware that he could do far more damage – he stopped, breathing hard with the relinquishing of power. The ice walls had dismantled, and Sasuke was left unconscious in the middle of where he had been. Walking over drearily and picking up his body, he dredged towards an area safer before letting him down onto the ground.

Zabuza had ceased his battle with Kakashi after seeing Haku being knocked unconscious, and the shock on his face was quite a Kodak moment. He let out a feral scream of frustration before immediately disappearing from Kakashi's sight, and consequently, ending the fight. Kakashi looked towards where Naruto and Sasuke was, but having knowing unlike Sakura that senbon were quite harmless, he smiled beneath his mask.

They had won the war.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the back, informing him that he should cool down and take a break. He had witnessed the demon fox taking its control over Naruto, and it would be quite an experience to feel the difference that Naruto had. Kakashi leant beside Sasuke's unconscious form, checking his injuries and then motioning for Sakura and Tazuna to come forward – the coast was clear.

Sakura, well, was more than anticipating this moment as it became very apparent. She ran towards Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, crying on his chest. Kakashi glanced peculiarly at his female student, thoughtful but not daring to question as Sakura was indeed a very odd girl... but also temperamental. Nonetheless, he left the pair alone to converse with Tazuna.

Sasuke felt much colder than he should have despite the already frosty environment, but the touch of her warmth always had an encased healing ability, unbeknownst to her. Sakura's presence had indeed made Sasuke's revival to consciousness much quicker than it would've been. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, caressing his stygian locks and becoming worried at how much more pale he had become before resuming to crying on his chest again. She was too absorbed in her own sadness that she ignored the realism of the situation: that Sasuke's heart was still beating.

The irrationality of her response became blatant once Sasuke fluttered his eyes slowly, muttering that Sakura was heavy. He didn't know why exactly he said that, because she wasn't at all heavy; she was rather light. He knew he just had to say something to stop her crying, as the tears were seeping through his navy shirt and well—he really just didn't want to see her so upset as she was over him.

Nonetheless, that did not seem to falter her mood as she only sobbed louder, continuing to wrap her arms around him and being glad that he was alive. It reminded him of the challenge with the bells that was first assigned with Kakashi. Sasuke still couldn't grasp that with little time of knowing him, Sakura cared so much for him being alive and well.

This was strange for him... but not at all unwanted. He had to actually force the thankful smile that was emerging onto his lips.

* * *

okay, um, yeah. I'm sorry for not updating in so long and that this was short. I love this story but after so long away from it, I've lost a bit of inspiration so it will take me some time to get re-adjusted to this story again. I'm sure I'll be more of length once we get to the Forest of Death, because I've always adored writing about the incidents that occur in that part as there's so much change involving.

However, yes, this story _is _back on the tracks. :)


End file.
